


to me i'm just me, whatever that may be

by princessmeganerd



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon-typical Alcohol Consumption, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmeganerd/pseuds/princessmeganerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Michael has a bisexual realization, and Lindsay has a bisexual crisis. Now with chapter 2: smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for the Mavinseg Event on Tumblr!

“Lindsay, I think I’m bisexual.”

Lindsay’s eyes popped open at the sound of her husband’s voice. They were both getting ready for bed, Michael brushing his teeth while Lindsay drowsed in front of her laptop.

“I- uh, what?” Michael emerged from the bathroom, clad in a t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

“I’m bi,” he repeated. “It’s kind of stupid that I didn’t realize it until, like, this week, because I’ve done shit with guys before.”

“You have?”

“I’ve told you. I kissed Miles twice, I kissed some boys in high school…”

“But- everyone does that,” Lindsay protested. Something about this conversation was making her stomach flip.

“According to Mica, no they don’t,” Michael continued, sitting down next to her. He seemed fairly unconcerned, which was weird, because Lindsay sort of felt like she was on fire. “She thought it was normal- or, like, straight, I should say- too until she talked to her straight friends about it. We had a whole conversation about it and stuff started clicking into place.”

“And this- this isn’t a big deal to you?” Lindsay wanted him to say it was a big deal, just so her feelings would start to make sense.

“Not really? I don’t know if you noticed, but we’re married,” said Michael, wiggling his ring finger at her. “So it’s kind of a moot point.”

“But…”

“Don’t worry, I’m definitely bi, not gay,” he said, rubbing her back as he reassured her about the wrong thing. “I’m still super into boobs. Especially your boobs.”

“Thanks, made them myself,” she joked, reflexively falling on humor while her mind was elsewhere. Michael laughed before turning out the light and curling back up with her.

“G’night, love you.”

“That’s it, end of discussion?”

“What do you want from me? I’m a bisexual, married, and frankly pretty tired man. I need my sleep!“

“Fair enough. Love you too,” she murmured.

Michael was either out like a light or trying to trick himself into sleeping by lying still and breathing deeply. Either way, Lindsay was left alone with her tumultuous thoughts.

Was she being homophobic? Or biphobic? But thinking about her bi and gay friends and coworkers- Mica, Meg, just to name a few- didn’t bring up whatever she was feeling about Michael. She was down with the concept, obviously- something else was off. Maybe it didn’t have to do with bisexuality itself, but the way Michael had told her.

Maybe- hah- it was just bringing Miles into it. Lindsay had known about that kiss for years, and it’d been before she and Michael started dating at all. Oh, god. Knowing Michael’s orientation now, she realized that Michael and Miles could have ended up together instead of her and Michael. That would have been a hilarious disaster, and anyway, she knew Miles was straight because-

Because-

Because he’d never dated a guy. But neither had Michael.

And it hit Lindsay at once: she hadn’t dated a girl, either. But she’d sure as hell kissed a few.

Lindsay dug a thumbnail into her thigh. It felt dangerous to even think in specifics, but she let a mental montage play of every time she’d ever felt the urge to hug a woman she’d just met (“girl code!”) or the way she sometimes burned with jealousy at the way other girls looked in short skirts, or the way she jumped at the chance to kiss women for dares…

Her heart pounded as she stared at one particular spot on the ceiling. There it was, the Bisexual Realization Ceiling Crack.

Okay, it wasn’t so bad to think that. She could move on now, right? She could tell Michael in the morning with the same level of nonchalance he’d told her. Maybe she would even do it while brushing her teeth.

Who was she kidding? She was freaking out more than a little. Staring longingly at her laptop, she wished it wasn’t a work day tomorrow so she could stay up late distracting herself. Well, it was going to be a Friday, at least, and she wasn’t on Off Topic. All she had to worry about was running Achievement Hunter (pshh, easy) and driving podcast-tipsy Michael to a party at Geoff’s.

Going over the details of her day calmed her down somewhat, as did Michael’s warm presence by her side. Eventually she drifted off to sleep, hoping she’d feel better in the morning.

-

“I mean, look at Chris Evans in the first Captain America movie. He’s fucking hot.”

Michael’s voice emanated from Lindsay’s screen. She hadn’t been able to resist turning on the podcast during her (still at her desk) lunch break, even though she could have just walked over to set and watched. Now she was glad to be alone, as the mere mention of something sort of gay had sent her back into heart palpitations.

“Do you think I’m fit, Michael?” asked Gavin.

“Not as hot as Chris Evans. Bulk up a little and I’ll see what I can do.”

“You talking shit about my boyfriend?” Meg was offscreen, but Lindsay recognized who it was immediately. She stormed onto the set, looking about 20% annoyed on Gavin’s behalf, 80% amused, and 100% gorgeous. Her top was fairly low-cut, and Lindsay was hyperaware of the way her necklace was dangling down into her cleavage.

“Hell yeah we are,” Michael welcomed her. “Come sit down, Geoff fucked off to go play Gems of War during a meeting.”

“Great! I mean, talking shit about Gavin is great. Geoff being gone I could go either way on.” Gavin made a tortured face at the camera, and Lindsay had to laugh.

“Dude, don’t say that when we’re going to his place for a party tonight. That’s fucking rude.”

“If Gavin even bothers to go,” Jack added.

“Hey, if there’s bevs I’m there,” Gavin shrugged.

“We gonna get BEVVED!” Michael bellowed. “Except Lindsay, she’s gonna be my designated driver. S’what you get married for.”

“I guess since Ryan tried to kill me that one time and now I can’t drive, I’m never getting a ring on this finger,” said Meg, glancing meaningfully at Gavin.

“What’s that about me trying to kill you?” said Ryan, appearing from nowhere.

“Goddamn, is this a podcast or an actual bar?” complained Jack.

“Okay, I don’t wanna get in the way of the sexual tension between Jack and Ryan, so I’m out,” said Meg.

“I’ll take pics for you,” Michael promised her. “Man, so you two are gonna have to use one of those fake Ubers, right?” he asked Gavin.

Lindsay was beginning to consider using a fake Uber herself. She might need to get a little drunk if the party went the way it usually did, which was Michael and Gavin wrestling on or near their partners. Once, Lindsay had gotten squished directly between Meg and a wildly flailing Gavin and somehow ended up touching Meg’s butt.

“Hey Linds!” Lindsay started and spun around in her chair. Think inappropriately about the devil’s butt, it was Meg herself, looking even more radiant in close proximity.

“Hey,” she managed.

“I came in here to ask if you wanted to get lunch, but it seems like you got something already.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty busy today.” Meg glanced meaningfully at the podcast still playing through Lindsay’s headphones. “It’s my job to supervise those children,” she insisted, grinning sheepishly.

“Don’t let me stop you. I’ll go ask Ashley.”

Lindsay nodded gratefully and gave her a wave goodbye. Seemingly ignoring any sense of propriety, Meg crossed the room and kissed her cheek in response. Lindsay felt her face burn from the roots of her hair to her neck.

Meg winked and sauntered out, and Lindsay was NOT watching the way her hips swayed.

Yeah, she and Michael were going to need a different way to get home tonight.

-

“Lindsay. Lindsay. Hide me!” Gavin was wild-eyed and breathing heavily, clutching his beer for dear life. He was blocking Lindsay’s route to get a second drink, but she decided to indulge him.

“Let me guess. Michael’s on your ass?” Gavin nodded. “What the fuck did you do this time?”

“Nothing! I swear to god!” LIndsay raised an eyebrow. “Okay, maybe I told Geoff that it was Michael who knocked over one of Griffon’s new sculptures.”

“You’re a piece of shit,” Lindsay informed him. It was barely two hours into the party, and already Michael was finding some excuse to do physical violence to his friend. Michael was so homoerotic sometimes.

Oh, shit. Of course he was.

“You know what, Gav? I’ll take pity on you this time. Let’s find somewhere to hide.”

“Trouble in paradise, boss?” he asked.

“Nah, I just want the excuse to snoop around in Geoff’s stuff.”

“Top! Do you think he has a dildo hidden somewhere?” Gavin wondered as they headed away from the noise of the party.

“Absolutely.”

A few minutes and several doors later they found themselves in Geoff’s home theater. Lindsay plopped down in one of the seats and wished for another beer. Gavin sat down next to her and laid his head on her shoulder. He could be weirdly cute sometimes.

“I don’t think the dildo’s in here,” he said finally.

“Gavin, can I ask you something serious?”

“Uh, sure?” Lindsay paused for a second, trying to gather her thoughts. Maybe Gavin wasn’t the best person to talk about this to, but she was out of options and getting a little desperate. “Jesus christ, spit it out. I’m going to have a heart attack.”

“Sorry, sorry. Um… so… have you ever… kissed a boy? Besides that one short.”

“What?!” said Gavin, his head shooting upright.

“I promise I have a point here! And I swear I’m not recording this. You trust me, right?” Gavin narrowed his eyes. “If I am recording this, I will give you five hundred dick-free dollars.”

“Alright,” he said slowly. He ran his hands through his hair. “Yeah, I have once or twice. In secondary school.”

“Oh, thank god.”

“Lindsay, what are you ON about.” Lindsay squeezed her eyes shut and let out a harsh breath.

“It’s just that… someone… was saying to me that straight people don’t usually kiss people of the same gender. But you’re straight. So they’re wrong.” Lindsay waited for Gavin to respond, and opened one eye when he didn’t. He was staring unblinkingly at his beer. “Gavin?”

“Well, I… you’re not recording this. I’m not sure.”

“Oh my god.”

“It’s- it’s just that I’ve talked to Turney and she says that you don’t even have to want to bang everyone to be bi. It’s just that I didn’t even realize I could be into both.”

“God damn Turney,” moaned Lindsay.

“Oi, that’s my girlfriend. And I think she’s right, at least most of the time.”

“No, I’m not mad. She’s just not helping me at all right now.”

“She’s not even here-“

“But she’s so cute and she has no right to wink at me or to wear shirts like that-“

“Whoa, slow down. Are you okay?”

“Your hot girlfriend is not helping me get through having a bisexual crisis.”

“Christ.”

“God, I’m sorry, Gavin. I don’t mean to overstep.”

“No, it’s okay,” he said, almost whispering. “I mean, your problem is that you’re not sure if you’re into girls, right?” Lindsay shrugged helplessly. “Do you think kissing a girl would help?”

“Gavin.”

“Lindsay.”

They stared at each other for a few seconds, Lindsay trying to figure out if he was saying what she thought he was saying.

“And you’d really be okay with that?” she asked.

“Maybe we could help each other out,” he said, quieter than ever. Lindsay was unable to stop her jaw from dropping, though she closed it quickly. “Look, look. We’re in the same situation, right? And if we’re not bi- it’d be a laugh.” Neither of them brought up what it’d be if they actually were bi.

“Okay. Assuming they’re into it,” Lindsay said, biting her lip. “God, I feel like a pimp.” They both laughed, more to relieve tension than anything. “Hey, thank you for listening.”

“What’re friends for, other than listening and doing wife swaps with?” Gavin grinned. He had the nicest smile.

“True.”

“God, I need to get way drunker for this. Should we brave the outside world?”

“Lead the way, Sir Free.”

“Much obliged, Lady Jones.”

-

An hour or so later, the four of them were squished together on a couch again, Meg and Michael boisterous and oblivious and Gavin and Lindsay making silly faces at each other to hide their nervousness. Gavin had survived his mild beatdown from Michael and gone to restore Michael’s precious reputation as Geoff’s favorite, but that didn’t stop Michael from practically climbing on top of him and poking at his ribs.

“Am I just imagining it, or did you get even skinnier, Gav?” he asked, grabbing the bottom of his friend’s t-shirt. “Let me see.”

“Michael!”

“God, just kiss already,” said Meg, missing the way Lindsay and Gavin both froze.

“I’ll fucking do it, don’t tempt me,” said Michael, puckering up. He glanced at Lindsay. This was probably her best chance. Heart pounding, she put on her best serious face and gave him a discreet thumbs up. His eyes widened, but Gavin gave him a messy kiss on the cheek before anything else could happen.

“Gross!” he exclaimed in his nasal voice. Meg gave a wolf whistle. Gavin wouldn’t meet Lindsay’s eyes, the coward. “I have to go wash off the cooties,” Michael announced, extricating himself from the pile. “Lindsay, come help me.” She nodded and stood up as well.

Meg looked a little worried, and Lindsay tried to put on her most reassuring expression before following Michael into the bathroom.

As soon as the door shut, she opened her mouth to say- something, she wasn’t sure what, but Michael beat her to it.

“Are you seriously okay with me kissing Gavin?” Lindsay blinked. “Listen, just because I’m bi doesn’t mean I’m gonna do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

“I’m- I’m okay with it.” Lindsay didn’t know if she had enough brainpower left to actually process what was happening, but she hoped her honesty was getting across. Michael gave her a tentative smile.

“I really want to do it,” he said. He unconsciously licked his lips. “Are you like a hundred percent sure?”

“A hundred and ten. But listen- can I kiss someone else too?”

“Uh, yeah,” he replied, looking surprised but not upset. “I’m not a fucking hypocrite.”

“We should probably have a discussion about this when we’re sober-er.”

“Yeeeahhh,” Michael agreed.

“Or, like, fuck it,” Lindsay offered, letting a small smile creep onto her face.

“Fuck it!” he cheered. She kissed him, and he wrapped his arms around her tight enough to make her giggle at his enthusiasm.

“I’m never gonna get rid of my cooties now,” he whined once they broke apart.

“Too bad, so sad.”

They headed back to the couch, finding Meg and Gavin in a wrestling match of their own. They both looked relieved to see that the Joneses weren’t fighting. The room had also somehow drained of other people.

“They have a cake in the kitchen,” Meg told them, stretching her arms in a way that did very distracting things to her chest.

“Why?” asked Michael.

“Don’t know, don’t care.”

While Meg and Michael were distracted, Lindsay caught Gavin’s eye and gestured between him and Michael, then made an exaggerated kissing face. He gulped, but he seemed to have gotten her message. This shit was really happening. Lindsay was a goddamn mastermind- except for the small fact that Meg had no idea what was going on yet.

Nobody commented when Michael sat down practically on top of Gavin and Lindsay pressed right up to Meg, all sharing a rather cramped couch in the middle of a conspicuously empty room.

“I still can’t believe you tried to fucking frame me, boi,” Michael said to Gavin. “You little shit.”

“Listen, Griffon could’ve murdered me.”

“I’m insulted that you would rather face my wrath than hers. Am I not threatening?”

“You’re like a teddy bear,” interjected Meg.

“No, I’m like a real bear! Mogar, bitches!”

“You’d never hurt me. You love me,” said Gavin.

“Oh yeah?” Michael had a devilish gleam in his eye.

“Michael, no-“

“Mogar shows no mercy!” he roared, sticking his hands straight up under Gavin’s shirt and tickling him mercilessly. Gavin squawked, but mysteriously, his blows didn’t do much to get Michael off of him.

“My god,” she remarked to Meg. “They are not subtle.” As casually as she could, she moved her hand to Meg’s knee. Hey, no one could say she’d claimed to be subtle herself.

Meg made eye contact with her and raised an eyebrow, and Lindsay shrugged as nonchalantly as she could manage before she had to glance away and take a deep breath. Her gaze fell on Michael, who had most of Gavin’s shirt lifted up by this point.

“They should just kiss,” Meg insisted, repeating her earlier statement loudly enough for all four of them to hear.

“Well, okay,” said Michael, and he did. Gavin kissed back immediately and enthusiastically, pulling Michael as close to him as possible.

“Holy shit!” said Meg. “I did not expect that to work!” Lindsay felt like she was melting, but in a good way. A very good way.

“Be careful what you wish for,” said Michael, breathing hard and grinning at her. “You’re okay with this?” he added more seriously.

“Yes,” she replied emphatically. “I want to set this as my desktop background.”

“I think we can get slightly better composition. What do you think, boi?”

“I’m all about composition.”

“Sweet,” said Michael, setting about straddling him. Lindsay couldn’t even bring herself to check the door once Michael leaned down to attack Gavin’s neck.

Meg made a little noise beside her, and Lindsay remembered why this had started in the first place.

“Does that mean you’re okay with this?” Lindsay asked, bravely reaching over to touch Meg’s cheek. She seemed to radiate warmth.

“Hell yes,” said Meg, and then they were kissing.

It had been a long time since Lindsay had kissed anyone other than Michael, so it wasn’t like Lindsay had much to go off of, but she thought Meg was a great kisser. For such a small person, she seemed to have no trouble dominating the kiss. Her lipstick was probably getting all over Lindsay’s face.

Trying not to overthink anything, Lindsay stroked down from Meg’s neck and over her collarbone, stopping right above her breasts. In turn, Meg groped blindly at Lindsay’s thigh.

Lindsay could already feel herself getting wet. Yeah, she was pretty sure she was bisexual. In retrospect, getting mad about how hot Meg was should’ve been a pretty clear sign. Currently, though? Lindsay just concentrated on finally touching Meg’s boobs.

Meg whimpered against her mouth. Fuck it, right? It was easy to slip her fingers into Meg’s bra and find her nipple. God, she was so soft and warm, and her hips were already pressing towards Lindsay…

“Ahem,” said Michael, breaking the women out of their bubble.

“Aww, what’d you do that for, boi?” Gavin complained. “I was watching that.”

“Here’s a thought: maybe we continue this somewhere not in public,” said Michael. “Do y’all want to share a ride to our place?”

“It only makes economic sense,” said Meg.

“I’m glad you see things my way,” Michael told her. “Doing any more of this in Geoff’s living room would just be downright shameless,” he continued, reaching down and brushing his hand deliberately over Gavin’s crotch.

“Fffuuuck you,” breathed Gavin.

“Shit, that was hot,” said Meg.

“I’m calling a ride right now,” said Gavin, fumbling with his phone.

After a few hurried goodbyes to other guests, the four of them stood on the sidewalk, unable to stop smiling at each other like idiots. Impulsively, Lindsay grabbed Gavin’s hand and kissed it.

“Sir Free.” They giggled. Out of the corner of her eye, Lindsay saw Meg grab Michael’s ass. Somehow, the night had turned out better than she could’ve ever anticipated.

“Hey, Michael,” Lindsay called. “I think I’m bisexual.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Chapter 2, now with smut.

When they stumbled into the Jones’ living room, it felt almost like any other time Meg and Gavin had come over. There was much clattering of shoes and dropping of jackets, but this time Lindsay wasn’t sure if she should take off anything else.

Part of her had been concerned the whole ride over that this was all a mistake, and that it would just make things awkward for the four of them. Maybe she wasn’t even really into girls, and the adrenaline was just making her horny. Maybe she was just faking it for attention…

But then Meg gave her a look like she was the camera on one of her photoshoots, and most of her doubts disappeared. 

“Let me get that for you,” she said, holding out her hand for Meg’s purse. Meg handed it over, and Lindsay dropped it (gently) on the ground without blinking. Both of them laughed.

“You know how to treat a lady right,” Meg said, reaching up to tuck a strand of Lindsay's hair behind her ear. Lindsay smiled, but Meg was dead wrong. She had to admit she had no clue how to act in this situation. Were there things women who liked other women did when hooking up that she somehow didn’t know? She had a pretty good idea of how sex between women worked, but she wasn’t sure if there was some kind of etiquette thing she was missing.

She glanced instinctively at Michael, both for guidance and to see how he was faring with Gavin. She had to stifle a gasp: Gavin had Michael pinned to a wall, and was fairly devouring his face. It seemed like they were getting along just fine.

Lindsay felt Meg’s hand on her shoulder, and jerked back to attention. Meg had to look up at her, but she still seemed to take up twice as much space.

“Hey, don’t be nervous.” 

“Whoops, failed step one, got my dick caught in the ceiling fan,” Lindsay joked. Meg frowned.

“We don’t have to do this…”

“But, uh, I sort of really want to?” Lindsay bit her lip. 

“Yeah, I could tell back at Geoff’s.”

“What made you think so?” Lindsay wrapped her arms around Meg and pulled her in close. “Was it something like this?” They kissed, Lindsay enjoying leaning down for once. Meg gave a pleased hum, boosting Lindsay’s confidence a little more. 

It was easy enough to lose herself in Meg’s kisses again. Before too long, she’d lost her shyness and moved her hands from their relatively safe spot on Meg’s lower back to her butt, like she’d do with Michael. Meg didn’t protest, so she assumed it was okay. 

The butt itself? More than okay. Damn, the pictures she’d seen did not really do it justice.

The thought of the pictures made her heart rate pick up. How long had she stared at those photos, rationalizing her fascination as jealousy or admiration for Meg’s cosplay skills? It didn’t exactly take genius to wear a wig and some underwear. Not that Lindsay didn’t think posing was a skill- she was getting off track. What she meant was dat ass. 

Meg reached around and undid Lindsay’s bra through her shirt with practiced ease. That was a benefit to being with a woman, Lindsay supposed. No awkward fumbling with the clasp. Though, oh, should she do the same to Meg? She decided on yes, the riskier option, because tonight was a “fuck it” night. 

Shamefully, Lindsay took two or three tries to finally get it undone. Damn tit harnesses. Maybe this was what it had been like to be one of her high school boyfriends. Mercifully, Meg didn’t seem to care, instead trailing kisses down her neck and onto her collarbone.

On the same principle of “fuck it,” Lindsay dared to stick her hand up Meg’s shirt and under the stiff cup of her bra. The warm, smooth underside of her breast felt something like Lindsay’s own, but ten times more satisfying. Her fingertips explored tentatively until Meg moved Lindsay’s hand to cup it more fully.

At this point they weren’t so much kissing as just feeling each other up, and Lindsay had to laugh at the picture of them. Meg laughed too, then held up one finger for Lindsay to wait.

“Let me slip into something more comfortable,” she joked, taking off her glasses and reaching under her hair to undo her necklace.

While Meg took off various accessories, Lindsay looked over at Gavin and Michael again. Michael had pushed up Gavin’s shirt, and they were both grinding against each other like their lives depended on it. Lindsay had to admit what she saw of Gavin’s torso looked pretty good. Was it weird to be lusting over him, too? She knew Michael had said she could be with Meg, but was Gavin off limits? This whole night had her dizzy.

Lindsay felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see that Meg had removed her shirt and bra along with the rest of her accessories. All thoughts of Gavin fled, as well as all the moisture from her mouth. 

Meg smirked and ostentatiously stretched her arms over her head. Lindsay felt herself react physically, heat spreading throughout her body. Somehow looking at Meg in nothing but shorts felt almost more intimate than the two times she’d touched her boobs before.

“Damn, Meg,” said Michael. He’d twisted around to look at her, temporarily letting go of Gavin, whose lips were shiny with spit and whose jeans were very obviously bulging in front. It was doing more for Lindsay than she cared to admit. 

“This isn’t a museum,” said Meg, taking a step towards the boys. “There’s no look but don’t touch rule.” 

Michael was on her in a flash, grabbing at her chest and kissing her with the aggression Lindsay knew so well. Meg responded in kind, grabbing the back of Michael’s head to steady herself. Lindsay wasn’t jealous; at this point she didn’t expect herself to be. Everything had narrowed itself down to curiosity and fondness. 

She worried for a moment about Gavin, but a cursory glance made even more arousal well up between her legs. He was touching himself through his pants, eyes glued to his girlfriend and his best friend.

Lindsay crossed over to him, making him jerk his hand away guiltily. She gave him a half-smile and held up her hands to try to reassure him.

“Is there a museum rule here?” she asked. 

“What?”

“Uh- can I touch you?” she asked, a little embarrassed to be so frank but horny enough to push past it. His eyes widened and he nodded vigorously. “Sweet.”

She couldn’t help but kiss him. His stubble was something Lindsay wasn’t used to, but she didn’t mind it. He kissed in a gentle way that was an interesting departure from Meg and Michael’s more forward style.

His eyes fluttered shut while they kissed, but when they were open between kisses they were back on Michael and Meg. Lindsay remembered all his podcast talk of wanting to watch other people bang with sudden clarity, and she had to agree with his choices. Michael’s shirt had come off by now too, and their partners were both very good-looking people. He focused his attention back on Lindsay soon enough, though, rubbing her back and letting her touch his hair.

When they broke apart, they both smiled at each other. It was odd to think they’d been having a serious talk about their sexualities only a few hours earlier, but then again, this felt right somehow.

“Hey, do you guys want to maybe go to the bedroom?” said Michael. “Instead of standing up like idiots?”

“Yeah,” said Gavin, voice hoarser than Lindsay expected. Lindsay saw Michael’s eyes drop to Gavin’s jeans with naked interest, and she let go of him in favor of taking off her own shirt and bra. Her hands were shaking, but you couldn’t pay her a million dollars to stop.

“Ooh, Lindsay,” said Meg, taking Lindsay’s hand as the four of them trekked to the bedroom, somehow making Lindsay more nervous than she had been kissing Gavin. “You’re hot.” 

“Not as hot as you,” Lindsay shot back automatically. All of them filed into the room after Michael pushed it open. 

“Not as hot as we are _together_ ,” corrected Meg. She pressed in close to Lindsay, pushing their chests together. “Am I right, boys?”

“You’re damn right,” said Michael, picking up Gavin and dumping him unceremoniously on the bed. “You really are wasting away, boi, I can throw you around like a fuckin’ sack of potatoes.” Gavin made a noise of protest, but didn’t move from his new position, even as Michael shucked off his own pants and began attacking Gavin’s jeans.

Experimentally, Lindsay picked up Meg, whose indignant noise was very similar to Gavin’s. She soon joined her boyfriend on the bed, and Lindsay quickly moved to hover over her on all fours. For the moment they didn’t kiss each other, just taking each other in. 

“Hey, we can’t all look like-” Gavin broke off, gesturing to Michael’s bare chest. “We can’t all be…”

“Ripped as fuck?” said Michael, flexing. Lindsay rolled her eyes and giggled, hearing Meg do the same. “Don’t worry though, boi, you look…” He swallowed. “I kind of want to fuck the shit out of you.” Gavin grabbed Michael from where he was kneeling over him and pulled him into a deep kiss.

“Romantic,” Meg whispered, and Lindsay looked down at her again. She couldn’t gauge Meg’s seriousness from her expression, and none of them had really discussed what this was- just sex? the beginning of something else?- but she was also wasting time not kissing that expression. Their position soon mirrored the boys’, Lindsay enjoying the feel of Meg’s breasts against her own. 

Lindsay and Meg touched each other frantically, like there wasn’t a single inch of skin they wanted to miss. Meg’s nails traced her neck, her stomach, her arms, each touch building the energy between them. Lindsay wanted to press her hips down into Meg’s, but she wasn’t sure if she was supposed to. She felt a little helpless and a lot inexperienced.

Luckily, Meg seemed willing to take the reins. Her touches slowly trailed lower until she stopped on the button of Lindsay’s jeans, breaking out of their kiss to raise an eyebrow at her. Lindsay nodded, biting her lip.

“God, you’re cute,” Meg murmured into her ear, seamlessly transitioning into kissing her neck. Lindsay’s breath was coming hard and fast now, especially as Meg touched her through her jeans. “Wanna sit up and take those off for me?”

Lindsay ended up having to stand up, cursing the fact that she’d worn pants instead of a skirt. Meg simply raised her hips to flip her shorts off, revealing a very skimpy pair of panties. Lindsay was so entranced with the way the fabric bit into Meg’s hips and the dampness of where it curved over her that she almost didn’t notice the way Gavin’s hands were dancing around Michael’s hips, clearly trying to decide if he should take off Michael’s underwear or not. 

Michael himself had gotten Gavin’s shirt pushed up again. It was probably too late for Gavin to take it off completely; Michael tended to get Lindsay were he wanted and keep her there, and Gavin looked even less likely to fight back than Lindsay usually was.

Meg pulled Lindsay back onto the bed by hooking her fingers into Lindsay’s waistband. Lindsay hadn’t known she could get _more_ turned on, but there it was. She nearly collapsed back into her position on top of Meg, and this time Meg didn’t even wait for Lindsay to kiss her before slipping two fingers into Lindsay’s folds.

Lindsay let out a full-blown moan, grateful for some relief. She’d been wet and aching almost since they’d left the party. Though they were not at an ideal angle, Lindsay couldn’t convince herself to move as Meg teased her clit.

“S-so we’re just going full gay, huh?” she huffed into Meg’s neck. 

“Mmhm,” Meg responded, fingers moving with expertise. “I don’t do much by half.”

“Your girlfriend’s a smooth motherfucker,” said Michael. Lindsay felt a stab of fondness for her husband, talkative to the last.

“I’m less smooth,” replied Gavin. “But- can I, like, touch your knob?” 

“God, please.” Lindsay wished she could see the look on Michael’s face, because the sound of his voice was porn-worthy hot. The combination of the way her husband was falling apart under Gavin’s ministrations and the fact that she was having sex with a woman (she kept looking down and seeing Meg’s breasts- not that all women had breasts, but- these were definitely women’s breasts) was making her arms give out.

With a noise of apology, she shuffled off of Meg and lay on her back, stretching out her arms. Undaunted, Meg pressed up behind her into what Lindsay could only call a big spoon position. Her nipples were very apparent against Lindsay’s back.

This new position had multiple benefits: Meg could reach her fingers back into her panties with much more ease, and she had a front-row seat to Michael and Gavin panting into each other’s necks. Both their briefs were crumpled around their mid-thighs, and Gavin was jerking them both off with one hand as Michael held the other near their heads.

Everything felt so warm and wonderful, so new and yet so natural, that Lindsay was struck with a sudden fear of what would happen when it was over. How could they go back from this? Did she want to go back from this? 

Lindsay was thrust back into the moment when Meg hooked one leg around one of hers, pulling her legs further apart. Her movements sped up, an expert combination of motions, and Lindsay had one of her most intense orgasms in recent memory.

She reached to still Meg’s fingers for the moment, letting out a long, slow breath. Meg gave a satisfied hum and kissed the back of her neck. It wasn’t the usual quiet Lindsay was used to after coming, mostly because Gavin and Michael were still going strong. This was a good moment to rest, but she’d soon reposition to return the favor for Meg. 

This was what she was most nervous about. She just had to plunge ahead, though, no pun intended. 

“Want to switch positions?” she asked, turning to face her partner and raising an eyebrow. Meg bit her lip and nodded, getting up after one quick press of her hips to Lindsay’s thighs. They nearly ran into each other while moving, and Lindsay added the incident to her mental list of things the movies never seemed to show during sex: just how hard it was to move bodies around coherently, let alone in a sexy way. 

Soon they were resettled, and Meg was at Lindsay’s inexpert mercy. She took a deep breath and slipped two fingers into place. Lindsay relaxed a little when she realized how much like masturbating it was. She knew how to divide her time between Meg’s clit and her hole, knew just the right way to spread the gratifying wetness. She had to suppress a giggle at how useful jerking off had turned out to be.

“Lindsay,” Meg moaned, sending shivers down Lindsay’s spine. She suspected that Meg was playing it up a little to encourage her, but she didn’t mind at all. Besides, she could hardly fake the way she chased after Lindsay’s touch or the flush in her cheeks. 

“It’s my first time, I’m not fucking it up too badly?”

Meg shook her head and tried to lean back to kiss Lindsay, mostly catching her neck but still making it apparent how hard she was breathing. 

Beside them, Lindsay could tell Michael was getting close. His expression was nearly pained, and Gavin couldn’t keep his focus on any one part of him. He gasped a little when Michael finally did come with a satisfied groan. It looked like his arms were about to give out, but he glanced at the stuff stuck in Gavin’s stomach and chest hair and sat up instead, smiling sheepishly. 

“How’d I do-?” Gavin started, but he cut off suddenly when Michael repositioned himself and bent his head daringly towards Gavin’s dick. “Michael,” he said, near-reverent. Michael stopped and raised one eyebrow. “You don’t have to do that.”

“Shut up,” he replied, and Gavin’s dick was in his mouth. 

“ _Boi_ ,” said Gavin, and the affection in it set Lindsay’s heart on a new, exciting rhythm. She moved her fingers a little faster, and before long Meg was coming and catching her wrist and grinning, and Gavin was struggling to hold his hips still and Michael had the most adorably determined look on his face for about ten seconds before Gavin came in his mouth.

Lindsay had to laugh at the image of her husband grabbing for a tissue and trying his best to deal with the mess on his face, and her giggles set Gavin off and then Meg. Even Michael was half-smiling by the time he laid back down between Gavin and Meg.

As everyone's breath eventually slowed, Lindsay felt fear building in her gut despite herself. Had she really just fucked someone besides Michael? Had she really just had sex with _Meg_? 

Meg pressed back into her, far softer and with clear intent to cuddle. Lindsay accepted, grateful for the comforting touch. Michael, far too perceptive, raised an eyebrow at his wife. She did her best to smile reassuringly back. After all, she wasn't upset. Just a little lost on where to go from here. 

It seemed like she wasn't the only one. Gavin and Michael weren't touching, despite just having come all over each other. 

“Come cuddle, you sillies,” Meg commanded. “This is not the time to go all no homo.” 

Michael and Gavin glanced at each other, and Lindsay felt everything tremble like a bowstring before Gavin leaned forward and kissed Michael, gentle as Lindsay had ever seen him. Michael responded immediately, pulling Gavin into a hug and shuffling them towards the girls.

“Should we talk about this?” asked Lindsay, just as Michael moaned, “Holy shit, there's jizz _everywhere_.”

“Fucking suck it up,” said Meg. 

“He kind of did,” said Gavin quietly. There was a moment of silence before everyone groaned.

“Dude,” complained Michael, turning pink. “That was a fucking stupid joke. But, uh, if we're talking about it, I want to say I liked it.”

“Agreed,” said Meg immediately. “I think we should have done it sooner.”

“But this is like- this is weird, right,” Gavin mumbled. “I mean, it was bloody amazing. But how does this even work? Are we- are we gonna do it again?”

“It doesn't have to be weird. It can work however we want it to,” Meg said seriously, putting a hand on his arm. “If the Joneses want to make this an ongoing thing I'm all for it.”

“I want to. Linds?” asked Michael.

“It just feels too good to be true,” Lindsay replied. “Is this gonna fuck up our friendships?”

“I've had Gavin’s dick in my mouth,” said Michael drily. “Friendship officially fucked. Friendship officially involves fucking.”

“It wasn't in there for that long,” Lindsay teased. Gavin scoffed. 

“I'd like to see you do better.”

“Fucking try me, Free, I've given more than half a blowjob in my life.”

“It was at least three quarters of a blowjob,” Michael laughed giddily. “God, this is the best day of my life.”

“Can I use your shower?” asked Gavin. “Swear I’m not trying to end this conversation, I just need to clean up.”

“Fair enough.”

Gavin stood and pulled his underwear back on, prompting Michael to pull on his. Lindsay hugged Meg tighter, hoping it would deter her from trying to put any clothes on. Michael hugged Meg from the other side.

“Jones sandwich,” said Meg happily.

“No, you idiot, it’s a Turney sandwich with Jones bread. It’s not called a fucking whole wheat sandwich,” said Michael.

Meg rolled her eyes, Michael scowled, and Lindsay thought to herself, feelings and complications aside, the only thing holding this situation back from perfection was currently trying to figure out how her shower worked. 

And hey, he’d be back soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this in my drafts for a couple months and got so inspired again that I wrote a bunch of the ending on my phone, LMAO. Hope you enjoyed! As always, tumblr @givemeyourprincesses.

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of wrote this because I love bisexual/gay realization stories, but I rarely see them happen to women. I thought it would be interesting to have Michael adjust easily and Lindsay have a little more of a freakout.
> 
> This was originally posted on tumblr @givemeyourprincesses, which you can feel free to check out as always.


End file.
